Flexible display technology is an advancing area in the field of computing devices. Many applications are being planned and designed to incorporate flexible display technology. Currently, products described as “electronic paper” or “e-paper” are being integrated with computing tablets, handheld computers and other computing devices. Consumer applications for flexible display technology includes electronic books and magazines.
Electronic book applications are currently popular for computing devices such as handheld computers and laptops. In general, electronic books are documents formatted to be paginated on the display of the computing device. A user can scroll the display to view different portions of the same page. The user can also select to view other pages. To make selections for other pages, the user typically has to select a user-interactive feature, such as an icon on the display, or a mechanical button. The page that appears after the user's selection coincides with a page stored as the next or adjacent page to the existing page appearing on the display. If the user wishes to scroll through many pages, the user is required to make repeated entries into the user-interactive feature, or perhaps make one sustained entry.